Une nuit sans étoiles
by Lilith-and-Sev
Summary: Lycan un peu spécial, fils du terrible Fenrir Greyback, Sitael fait une rentrée des plus remarquée à Poudlard pour sa 7ème année... SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**Première fanfic écrite de ma main publiée ici . J'ai retrouvé mon vieux cahier à idées, et j'ai décidé de tenter quelque chose. Cette fiction sera un SLASH, et devrait faire six chapitres. Puisque j'ai du me replonger dedans pour que tous les détails collent, ce premier chapitre va peut-être paraître maladroit dans certaines tournures. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et à m'indiquer mes fautes ^_^ **_

_**J'introduis des personnages OC (trois) mais évidemment les persos d'Harry Potter appartiennent (malheureusement) à J.K. Rowling !**_

_**Pour le slash j'hésite encore entre : OC/OC (Sitael/Marius), OC/SR (Sitael/SR) ou carrément un threesome (Marius/Sitael/SR). A vous de me dire ce que vous préférez !**_

**Chapitre 1**

**Une arrivée en fanfare**

Les deux silhouettes ne se distinguaient quasiment pas du tapis de neige. Seul un observateur attentif aurait pu distinguer l'éclat sombre de leurs bottes.

La nuit était tombée depuis trois heures déjà, et c'était la meilleure occasion pour quiconque voudrait fuir.

Car c'était bien ce que les deux hommes faisaient ils fuyaient. Couverts d'une longue cape blanche dont ils avaient rabattu le capuchon, ils passaient inaperçus. Cependant, ils ne ralentissaient pas pour autant, et ne seraient réellement saufs que lorsqu'ils atteindraient l'autre rive de la mer gelée. Ils pouvaient d'ailleurs déjà apercevoir les lumières du phare de Berdjansk, et ce n'était pas forcément un avantage pour eux.

S'ils se faisaient prendre, nul doute qu'ils ne seraient pas dans la capacité d'élaborer un nouveau plan d'évasion avant très, très longtemps... ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Le plus jeune des deux tourna rapidement la tête vers son compagnon de route. Il ne réalisait toujours pas l'audace dont avait fait preuve l'homme qui le connaissait depuis sa tendre enfance. Il fallait dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais habitué à ce genre de comportement; Lobo avait plus tendance à s'écraser lorsqu'il y avait un conflit. Dominé, il n'hésitait aucunement à ramper lorsqu'il s'agissait de se conserver en sécurité. Alors autant dire que quand il était venu le tirer de son lit une heure auparavant pour lui annoncer qu'ils quittaient Durmstrang, Sitael avait été pris de court, et avait même cru à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Puis il avait remarqué le visage blafard et tiré de son ami et avait accepté de le suivre sans rechigner.

Durmstrang, la grande école de sorcellerie dans laquelle il avait effectué ses six premières années d'étude et débuté la septième et dernière. L'école où certes, l'on pouvait rencontrer des célébrités telles que l'attrapeur bulgare Viktor Krum, mais où l'on pratiquait aussi la magie noire. Si à Poudlard, l'école anglaise, la maison de Serpentard était réputée pour fournir les rangs de Voldemort, l'école d'Ukraine n'était vouée qu'à ce but. Fournir des hommes politiques roués et ambitieux de pouvoir, des hommes de combat prêt à tous les sortilèges pour faire respecter leurs idéologies et leur dominance, et enfin des hommes prêts à tout pour imposer leur Seigneur-des-Ténèbres à la tête de l'Angleterre et de l'Est. Tous les élèves comptaient au moins un Mangemort dans leur famille, ainsi qu'un membre ayant passé par la case Azkaban. Sitael en savait quelque chose...

L'élément déclencheur de ce départ précipité avait été la lettre de son père qu'il avait reçu cinq jours auparavant. Il lui annonçait qu'il prendrait la Marque sur le désir du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres d'ici une semaine. Dire que cela était loin des désirs de Sitael était un euphémisme, déjà pour la raison qu'il haïssait au plus haut point son père. Heureusement, il ne le voyait que rarement car chaque rencontre permettait à cet homme honni de lui répéter combien il le décevait et combien il était une honte à ses yeux. Cela s'était plusieurs fois conclu en combats à mains nues et en échanges de sorts douloureux. Sitael ne voulait ni de la Marque, ni du statut de Mangemort. Il s'en était confié à Lobo, pas qu'il croyait que celui-ci aurait une solution, mais il avait ainsi pu se décharger d'une partie de son angoisse.

Et voilà maintenant qu'ils fuyaient Durmstrang. Pour Lobo, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils devaient se rendre à Poudlard, sous la protection du puissant Albus Dumbledore. Ils n'avaient plus le choix. Dans quelques heures, les garçons de 7ème année s'éveilleraient et s'apercevraient de la disparition de leur camarade. Ils préviendraient alors aussitôt les professeurs, puis le Directeur, Vladimir Isliavitch, contacterait son père. Celui-ci, craignant plus que tout de décevoir son Lord noir, préférerait alors l'éliminer que de voir sa honte ainsi dévoilée au grand jour. Sitael se trouvait donc en sursis.

Lobo et lui avaient donc décidé de rejoindre la partie sorcière de la ville de Berdjansk en traversant les dix kilomètres de la mer gelée d'Azov qui séparaient l'école de la côte. Une fois là-bas, ils emprunteraient le réseau de cheminette jusqu'au village anglais de Préaulard. Ils enverraient un hibou à Dumbledore et se reposeraient de leurs émotions en attendant la réponse. Ils avaient établis ce plan en quelques minutes, après avoir franchi l'une des portes secrètes de Durmstrang. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe bien.

Trois heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent sans encombre à l'auberge des Trois Balais. Ils demandèrent à emprunter l'un des hiboux de Madame Rosmerta et envoyèrent leur lettre à Dumbledore. Puis ils demandèrent une chambre où ils montèrent ensuite. Les membres courbatus après leur marche précipitée et la fatigue des émotions vécues les rendaient somnolents, les faisant tous les deux sursauter lorsque le bruit d'un bec tapant contre la fenêtre se fit entendre. Sitael se précipita pour lire la lettre.

-Il accepte de nous rencontrer à 17h dans son bureau.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réponde aussi vite. Cela va nous laisser le temps de nous reposer et d'aller nous acheter de nouvelles affaires.

-Mais comment ferons-nous pour mes fournitures ?

Lobo haussa les épaules.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Dumbledore s'en occupera sûrement.

-Et puis il ne m'a pas encore accepté comme élève après tout !

-Pourquoi n'accepterait-il pas ?

Sitael eut une grimace amère.

-Oublies-tu qui est mon père ? Il est sûr que ma présence à Poudlard ne fera pas l'unanimité.

-Allons, Dumbledore ne s'arrêtera pas à ça. Maintenant tais-toi et essaies de te reposer.

Le jeune homme émit un léger grognement, mais obéit. Cinq minutes après s'être étendu, il dormait déjà, l'esprit un peu plus rassuré quant à son avenir.

Lobo le réveilla le lendemain matin à 9h.

-Je voudrais qu'on profite de la journée pour aller au Chemin de traverse par cheminette et soigner un peu ton apparence.

Il fit mine d'ignorer l'expression offusquée de son protégé, et se contenta d'un regard méprisant vers ses bottes abîmées et son pantalon déchiré.

-Mais nous devons aller à Gringotts avant, pour retirer de l'argent.

Bien que de par sa nature Sitael n'aimait pas être commandé, il suivit son mentor sans broncher. Il était tellement impatient de découvrir le monde sorcier anglais ! La banque ne lui offrit guère de surprise elle était quasiment la même à Berdjansk. Mais ensuite, tout ne fut que merveilles sur merveilles. Lobo, qui voulait à tous prix lui procurer une nouvelle garde-robe, le traîna jusqu'à la boutique de Madame Guipure. Toutes sortes de vêtements défilèrent sous ses yeux ébahis, et son ami l'obligea à jeter ses anciens habits. Il ressortit vêtu d'un pantalon noir mat et moulant, d'une paire de bottes en feutre noir lui arrivant aux genoux et d'un pull à col roulé blanc sur lequel était ouverte sa cape noire légèrement fourrée, attachée au cou par une broche dessinant un loup. Lobo se déclara satisfait du résultat et l'emmena ensuite dans un magasin d'accessoires de voyage pour lui acheter une nouvelle malle, qu'il fit graver à son nom. Il y entreposa tous ses nouveaux habits. Enfin, ils se rendirent chez un coiffeur qui ne fit que couper ses pointes abîmées, les faisant s'arrêter juste au-dessus des épaules.

Après tout cela, ils firent une pause en allant déjeuner. Sitael appréhendait quelque peu le rendez-vous avec le Directeur de Poudlard, car il avait peur de se voir refuser le droit d'y finir ses études.

-Comment fera-t-il pour toi d'ailleurs ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Remus Lupin a bien réussi à étudier à Poudlard, Dumbledore doit donc avoir une solution à ce...problème.

Rassuré sur ce point, Sitael déclara son envie d'avoir un peu de lecture et ils se dirigèrent vers la librairie de Fleury et Bott. De nombreux regards se retournaient vers eux, la plupart avec curiosité, mais ils ne semblaient pas les remarquer. Ils passèrent ensuite deux heures à parcourir le village, en passant par l'inévitable Cabane Hurlante, puis revinrent à l'auberge pour se reposer.

Deux heures plus tard, ils attrapaient tous les deux de la poudre de cheminette pour crier ensemble, « Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard ! ». Ils atterrirent dans un bureau de style classique mais chaleureux et dans lequel était entreposé toutes sortes d'objets étranges.

Vu l'expression des occupants, au nombre de trois, leur arrivée venait d'interrompre une importante conversation. Le plus vieux -Sitael le reconnut immédiatement grâce à sa longue barbe blanche et ses yeux bleus pétillants- se tourna vers eux avec un sourire.

-Pile à l'heure ! J'espère que vous n'avez eu aucun souci pour parvenir jusqu'ici.

Le quart d'heure de dominance de Lobo avait l'air d'avoir pris fin, et ce fut le jeune homme qui fut forcé de répondre.

-Aucun. Nous étions à Préaulard depuis cette nuit.

-Sous les soins de cette chère Rosmerta, je présume. Enfin, venons-en à notre situation actuelle. Je ne vous cache pas que l'objet de votre présence ici nous intrigue tous. Asseyez-vous donc et expliquez-nous. Au fait, je vous présente mon adjointe Minerva MacGonagall, Professeur de Métamorphose, et Remus Lupin, Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

A la mention de ce dernier, le corps de Sitael se raidit cela n'allait pas rendre la suite facile.

-Mon père veut que je prenne la Marque. Pas moi. Alors Lobo a eu l'idée de nous faire quitter Durmstrang pour nous réfugier à Poudlard.

La femme à l'allure sévère sembla en attendre plus, mais elle en fut malheureusement pour ses frais.

-Vous êtes en Septième année, n'est-ce pas ?

Sitael hocha la tête. Dumbledore esquissa alors un sourire léger.

-Dans ce cas-là, je ne vois aucun problème. Bien sûr, je crois qu'il vous faudra vous méfier de certains de vos camarades, notamment de la Maison Serpentard. Vous vous doutez bien qu'avec eux, votre père aura connaissance que vous vous trouvez ici dès demain.

-Je m'en doute Monsieur le Directeur. Quant à Lobo...

-Je pense qu'il sera d'une aide utile à Madame Pince, notre bibliothécaire et puis nous avons déjà tout ce qu'il faut pour pallier aux ennuis...mensuels. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais eu affaire à ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas Remus ?

Lupin s'avança, l'expression sombre. Sitael se doutait qu'il serait le plus véhément à l'encontre de son acceptation à Poudlard.

-Enfin Professeur, vous n'y pensez pas?! Son père...

-Est ce qu'il est, et je ne suis pas lui. Vous ne me paraissiez pourtant pas être une personne ayant des préjugés sur un simple nom. Croyez bien que je serais plus heureux si je ne le portais pas. Vous haïssez mon père, et c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais ne m'empêchez pas de finir mes études pour la seule raison que je suis son fils.

Lupin le fixa longuement, puis finit par baisser les épaules, résigné.

-Très bien, faîtes ce que vous voulez Albus.

Le scintillement dans les yeux bleus revint.

-Nous procéderons donc à une répartition exceptionnelle ce soir vous vous placerez sous le Choixpeau et il vous répartira dans l'une des quatre maisons. Pour vos fournitures, ne vous inquiétez pas : nous avons toujours des réserves de secours pour les élèves sans ressource. Vous pourrez laisser vos affaires ici, les elfes de maison se chargeront de les acheminer vers votre nouveau dortoir. A présent qu'il vous reste deux heures de temps libre, je pense que Minerva va se faire un plaisir de vous faire visiter le château.

La dite Minerva pinça les lèvres, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Sitael tourna son regard gris vers Dumbledore.

-Je vous remercie de nous accepter ici, je sais que ce n'est pas évident de par mon identité et notre nature.

-Allons, tant qu'un élève a besoin d'aide, et a soif de pouvoir, il est de mon rôle de le prendre en charge et de l'accompagner.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, avant d'emboîter le pas au Professeur de Métamorphose. Lui et Lobo découvrirent ainsi les escaliers mobiles, les portraits dissimulant les salles communes et les cuisines, la volière, les tours avec les salles de Divination et d'Astronomie, la Grande Salle encore vide à cette heure-ci, la salle des trophées, puis enfin les cachots où régnaient un silence lugubre.

-Dehors se trouve les vestiaires des joueurs de Quidditch. Ainsi que la cabane de Hagrid, notre garde-chasse qui est également le Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Plus loin s'étale la Forêt Interdite, et de l'autre côté du château, le lac.

-C'est par ici que sont arrivés mes camarades de Durmstrang il y a deux ans, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact.

-Viktor m'a rapporté combien il avait aimé s'y baigner. Nous, les mers et les lacs sont gelés une grande partie de l'année.

-Je vous rassure, le climat d'ici de devrait pas vous changer beaucoup, mis à part les températures. Ici il pleut la majorité de l'année, et c'est une écossaise qui vous dit cela.

Sitael eut un petit rire amusé finalement, elle n'était pas si sévère que ça lorsqu'on prenait le temps d'avoir une discussion avec elle.

-Venez, il va être l'heure de vous répartir. Tous les élèves et les professeurs doivent être installés à présent.

La gorge du jeune homme se serra brutalement et l'angoisse commença à lui tordre l'estomac. Allons, il avait survécu à sa fuite de Durmstrang, alors ce ne serait pas une bête répartition qui allait l'abattre ! Il ne ressemblait pas à son père, et c'était le moment de le prouver ! Il n'eut pas le temps de se convaincre plus car les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent devant le professeur MacGonagall qui apportait le Choixpeau. A l'autre bout, il vit la silhouette du Directeur.

-Je vous annonce également qu'exceptionnellement, un nouvel élève va être réparti en septième année. Il vient de Durmstrang, et j'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil. Je vous demanderai également de ne tenir aucun préjugé quant à son identité.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards intrigués, et des murmures commençaient à envahir la salle. Certains tentaient même, en se redressant le plus qu'ils pouvaient sans se lever, d'apercevoir la silhouette dissimulée derrière le professeur MacGonagall.

-Nous allons donc procéder à la répartition de Sitael Greyback.

Ce fut aussitôt le tollé général. Un Greyback à Poudlard ? Comme le loup-garou sanguinaire qui prenait plaisir à mordre ses victimes même quand ce n'était pas la pleine lune ?! Pourtant le jeune homme qui s'avançait maintenant semblait ne rien avoir en commun avec son géniteur, si ce n'est peut-être la couleur de ses cheveux.

Sitael mesurait 1m80. Élancé et presque maigre, il n'en paraissait que plus grand encore. Sa peau était mate, couleur de café au lait, ce qui offrait un contraste étonnant avec ses yeux gris clairs presque translucides et ses cheveux mi-longs aux reflets argentés. Son visage aux traits ciselés et fins paraissait dur, mais aussi aristocratique.

Sa démarche était souple et silencieuse, bien que tous ceux présent puissent deviner la tension et la nervosité qui l'habitait avec ses mains crispées et son expression méfiante. Non, il ne semblait avoir de Greyback que le nom.

Il traversa rapidement la salle, mal à l'aise sous tous ces regards, et posa l'artefact que lui tendait MacGonagall sur sa tête. Aussitôt une voix se fit entendre.

« Hum, voilà le dernier descendant Greyback... Ainsi, tu as l'animal aussi mais tu le portes différemment... Tu veux t'opposer à lui, ce ne sera donc pas la maison Serpentard. Poufsouffle serait trop sentimentale pour ta rébellion. Ne reste plus que Gryffondor et Serdaigle... Seulement tu es trop mûr pour les farces de ces lions et ton enthousiasme est bien trop faible comparé au leur. Ce sera donc... Serdaigle ! »

Le nom clamé par le Choixpeau dans un silence religieux fit sursauter tout le monde. Sitael, lui, poussa un soupir soulagé et se dirigea vers la troisième table, où on l'accueillit avec hochements de tête. Au moins, cette première épreuve était terminée.

-Bien, maintenant que cela est fait, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit !

A la table des Serdaigle, le dîner se passa dans le calme. Sitael fit connaissance avec ses voisins, Serena Wintrock, Fabien Gusteen, Aurore Vanet et Louis Sanstis. Serena et Louis étaient des Nés-Moldus, Fabien un Sang-Mêlé et Aurore une Sang-Pur. Il se méfia un peu plus de cette dernière, incertain de l'idéologie que suivait ses parents.

A la fin du repas, il surprit le geste d'invite du Directeur, et le rejoignit sous les regards intrigués de ses nouveaux camarades.

-Monsieur ?

-Je pensais que tu aimerais savoir où ton ami, M Canirsa, allait loger, et peut-être souhaiterais-tu lui parler avant de rejoindre ta salle commune.

Sitael fut touché de l'attention et hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

-En attendant que des appartements lui soient aménagés, le professeur Lupin a accepté de l'héberger. Rassure-toi, notre ami Remus possède de vastes logements ici et a notifié clairement que cela ne le dérangeait nullement.

-C'est très gentil à lui.

Ils arrivaient justement devant l'appartement en question, gardé par un tableau dans lequel une fillette et un louveteau jouaient ensemble. « Pas très original » pensa Sitael.

-Abnégation.

Le tableau pivota, révélant un grand salon accueillant, chauffé par la cheminée allumée. Assis chacun dans un fauteuil, Remus et Lobo les attendaient. Le professeur Lupin paraissait soucieux.

-Je sais d'expérience que Poudlard dispose de moyens pour accueillir les pleines lunes d'un loup-garou, mais cette année nous serons trois, comment allez-vous faire Albus ?

Sitael prit sur lui de répondre à la place du Directeur.

-Deux.

Remus lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

-Pardon ?

-Vous serez deux loups-garous à vous transformer aux pleines lunes cette année.

-Mais vous êtes le fils de Greyback, cela m'étonnerait qu'il n'ait pas pris ses précautions pour que vous soyez également un lycan.

-Oh, il avait tout prévu. Il a enlevé ma mère, qui était une Sang-Pur, l'a mordu une nuit de pleine lune pour la contaminer. Puis il l'a violée et l'a tué une fois qu'elle m'ait donné naissance. Mais il n'avait pas prévu le moment où elle accoucherait.

Voyant que le Directeur et Lupin ne le suivaient pas, il conclut simplement.

-Je suis né une nuit sans étoiles.

Un éclat de compréhension traversa le regard ambré de Remus, ce qui intrigua Sitael car généralement, rares étaient les personnes qui comprenaient ce que cela signifiait. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il connaissait quelqu'un d'autre comme lui ? Mais il ne posa pas la question : le professeur était encore trop méfiant pour cela. A la place, il expliqua sa condition au professeur Dumbledore.

-Cela veut dire que la pleine lune n'exerce qu'un faible attrait sur moi, elle rend juste mon comportement plus animal, mais elle ne me force pas à me transformer. Durant ces périodes-là, j'aurais mes sens de loup, et mon iris prendra tout le blanc de mon œil. Je reconnais ceux qui portent plus ou moins mon odeur. Sinon, je peux prendre ma forme animale quand je veux. Je ne deviens donc pas un loup-garou à proprement parler. Il suffira de me mettre un peu à l'écart. De toute façon, avec mon nom, les autres élèves s'écarteront d'eux-mêmes de moi dans les alentours de la pleine lune.

Dumbledore hocha pensivement la tête.

-Oui, je comprends. Je vais vous laisser et regagner mon bureau. Mon cher Sitael, je crains que le couvre-feu ne saurait tardé, il vous faudrait rejoindre votre dortoir. Le mot de passe est... et bien je vous laisserai trouver par vous-mêmes, comme tout bon Serdaigle ! Vous souvenez-vous encore du chemin à prendre pour vous y rendre ?

-Oui, le professeur MacGonagall me l'a bien montré.

-Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

-A bientôt Monsieur le Directeur.

Peu de temps après, Sitael quitta les deux autres hommes pour rejoindre ses camarades. Lobo déclara aussitôt qu'il allait se coucher, peu à l'aise de se retrouver seul avec l'autre loup-garou. Remus resta à fixer pensivement l'âtre, avant de se relever brusquement. Il s'assit derrière son bureau, attrapa un parchemin et une plume, avant de se mettre à écrire.

_Marius,_

_Mous avons accueilli aujourd'hui d'étranges visiteurs. Je pense que tu seras intéressé de savoir que..._

_**Mais qui est Marius ?... **_

_**Ce chapitre contient surtout du blabla, mais cela prévoit de changer dans le deuxième chapitre Les sorts et les crocs. **_


	2. Les sorts et les crocs

_**Attention, un peu de violence dans ce chapitre. Moi je le trouve léger mais si certaines personnes y sont sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ^_^ **_

**Chapitre 2**

**Les sorts et les crocs**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Sitael et Lobo à Poudlard. Le jeune homme s'était habitué aux questions étranges que posait le tableau de sa salle commune et, plus que tout, il avait été ravi de découvrir la richesse de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Son lien avec ses quatre nouveaux camarades s'était approfondi, et il avait été heureux d'apprendre que la famille d'Aurore ne soutenait nullement Voldemort. Pourtant, il ne leur avait pas encore confié qu'il n'était pas réellement un loup-garou, peut-être un reste de méfiance naturelle.

Et puis il se tenait toujours assez loin des Serpentards bien qu'il n'ait reçu aucune nouvelle de son père -ce dont il ne se plaignait pas- il se doutait bien que celui-ci devait avoir quelques informateurs. Ou alors, ce qui était moins réjouissant, il préparait un mauvais coup. Il s'en était ouvert à Dumbledore, qui lui avait répondu craindre lui aussi une quelconque représailles de Tom, alias Voldemort, et de ses Mangemorts. De plus leur espion, Severus Rogue, n'avait plus les faveurs de son maître depuis que celui-ci le suspectait d'être un traître. Voldemort ne lui confiait plus que les missions les plus mineures et ne l'informait qu'au dernier moment du lieu où l'attaque se jouerait. Nul ne pouvait intervenir sous risque de dévoiler définitivement son rôle.

Et pour cette fois-ci, ce fut encore ce qui se produisit. Alors que le Directeur et Sitael rejoignaient la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, un patronus faible, mais à la forme reconnaissable d'une chauve-souris fit son apparition dans le couloir. Le jeune homme en aurait souri si la situation n'était pas si grave.

-Sommes à Préaulard depuis 15 minutes. Impossible de prévenir avant. Retardez le départ des élèves. Déjà quelques victimes, appelez Madame Pompfresh et Sainte-Mangouste. Greyback présent, pas le Lord.

Sitael était livide. Les élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour les vacances de Noël devaient partir à 15h. Si les Mangemorts se trouvaient à Préaulard, ils ne pourraient pas rejoindre le Poudlard Express sans tomber sur eux.

Dès que le message fut livré et que le patronus eut disparu, Albus envoya Fumseck, son phénix, prévenir les Aurors de l'attaque. Sitael lui attrapa le bras, remarquant pour la première fois et sans rien dire la main noircie et racornie, et le dévisagea avec détermination.

-Je vais prévenir Lobo, nous venons avec vous. Mon père est là-bas, et étant presque un loup-garou doté de pouvoirs plus importants, je suis l'un des seuls à pouvoir me confronter à lui. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je le ferai reculer.

Dumbledore poussa un petit soupir ennuyé, mais voyant que le garçon ne faiblissait pas, il acquiesça simplement.

-Dépêchez-vous, je vous attends.

Par chance, Lobo se trouvait encore dans les appartements de Lupin. Les deux hommes le fixèrent, surpris par son entrée cavalière.

-Il y a une attaque à Préaulard. Père y est.

Lobo se leva aussitôt et le rejoignit. Lupin en fit bientôt autant, après avoir refermé sa porte.

-Allons-y, Albus va sans doute nous donner un Portauloin.

Sitael grimaça quelque peu, loin d'être ravi par ce moyen de transport, puis se secoua : ce n'était pas le moment de faire un caprice ! Le Directeur les attendait au portail de l'école. Il leur tendit un vase cassé.

-Prenez ça, il part dans dix secondes. Moi je transplane directement. Et surtout, faîtes bien attention à vous.

Puis il disparut dans un « pop » caractéristique, alors que la sensation d'être attrapé par le nombril les faisait tournoyer.

Quand ils atterrirent avec plus ou moins d'équilibre, ils se crurent pris dans un film. Des sorts fusaient de partout, éclairs bleus, rouges et parfois même verts. Des cris d'effroi et des rires grinçants raisonnaient dans les rues étroites. A tout cela se mêlait l'odeur écœurante et métallique du sang, que Sitael avait l'impression de pouvoir goûter tant elle pesait sur sa langue. Enfin, l'air semblait s'être brutalement refroidi et le jeune homme craignit quelques instants la présence des Détraqueurs. Mais non, la présence seule des Mangemorts semblait suffisante à alourdir l'atmosphère.

Sitael ne mit pas de temps à reconnaître son père. Puisqu'il ne portait pas la Marque -du moins pas activée-, il ne portait pas non plus le masque argenté. L'air fou, les cheveux d'un gris sale, la bouche étirée en un sourire cruel dont il avait pris soin d'aiguiser les canines, il arborait fièrement toutes les caractéristiques bestiales de sa nature. Sitael ne put que le haïr plus, surtout lorsque l'on remarquait ses mains pourprées de sang. Même le baiser du Détraqueur serait une trop grande grâce pour lui.

Il finit enfin par remarquer son fils alors qu'il venait de jeter un sort de Cruciatus à l'un des Aurors appelés par Dumbledore. Il eut un rire sardonique et Sitael ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Il sentit le regard de Lupin se poser sur lui, tandis que Lobo allait aider les quelques commerçants du village à maintenir les sorts de protection entre les mères avec leurs enfants, et les hommes de Voldemort.

Les attaques étaient frénétiques, les piétinements si intenses que des nuages de poussière s'élevaient, aveuglant attaquants et défenseurs durant plusieurs instants. Sitael lui, ne voyait que son géniteur, ayant permis à sa partie animale de prendre le dessus sur l'humain.

Les autres Mangemorts reculaient déjà, mais Fenrir Greyback n'était pas homme à accepter une défaite. S'ils devaient s'enfuir, il chercherait d'abord le moyen de faire le plus de dégâts possible. Son fils en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il le vit porter son regard dément sur les enfants, toujours protégés derrière la barrière de magie bleue. Il devait l'arrêter.

Au même instant, il sentit une odeur connue se rapprocher de lui. Il ne connaissait pas cette personne, mais ils étaient de la même nature : pas tout à fait des loups-garous. L'exclamation de Remus Lupin lui fournit une réponse.

-Marius ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Après ta lettre, je voulais venir à Poudlard. Mais arrivé là-bas, on m'a dit qu'il y avait une attaque ici.

-Tu aurais du me prévenir.

-Je pensais que tu étais pressé.

La cage thoracique de Sitael menaçait d'imploser. Quand il parla, sa voix sortit comme un roulement rauque.

-Vous ne voulez pas que je vous amène du thé non plus ?! Il y a un fou à stopper avant qu'il atteigne les enfants, alors bougez-vous le cul !

Comme si l'ordre contenu dans sa phrase avait déclenché un choc électrique, Remus retourna aussitôt dans la mêlée. L'inconnu cependant, réagit moins bien et lui grogna dessus, les iris élargies. Il s'agissait donc d'un autre mâle alpha, comme lui. Et bien, ils allaient rigoler... Enfin après qu'il ait envoyé le dégénéré au tapis. Et c'est donc sans avertissement, sans bruit, que Sitael prit sa forme animale -un magnifique et immense loup gris- et bondit droit sur Fenrir Greyback. De là où il était, il pouvait humer la peur des habitants et l'excitation des Mangemorts. Ceux-ci eurent néanmoins un temps d'arrêt en voyant l'animal surgir. Et puis la présence de Dumbledore n'était pas pour arranger leurs affaires. Mais c'était comme si l'acharnement de Greyback les poussaient à en donner plus et à se comporter comme des affamés de violence et de sang.

Fenrir ne sembla guère surpris de l'attaque, il en esquissa même un sourire.

-Ah fiston, je pensais bien que j'allais te revoir ! Je crois qu'il est l'heure de ta punition !

Sitael laissa échapper un nouveau grognement, mais presque moqueur cette fois-ci. A force de ne se voir que quelques jours tous les six mois, son père ne prenait pas conscience de tout ce qu'il avait raté. Notamment les entraînements de son fils contre Lobo, son lien de plus en plus fort avec son loup intérieur et son apprentissage du rôle de mâle alpha. Celui qui lui faisait face était un vieil homme, dément certes, mais dont la stratégie n'était pas le point fort. Il était temps que les lois de la meute reprennent leurs droits.

Il esquiva un sort d'Endoloris et se tordit souplement pour mordre la cheville de Fenrir, cherchant à atteindre les tendons. Il rata son coup de peu et sentit en retour un poing puissant s'abattre sur son épaule. Il eut un geignement de douleur mais se dégagea aussitôt.

-Tu es un loup raté, tu n'as pas assez de forces contre moi. Tu as toujours été si faible...

La mâchoire qui claqua à deux centimètres de son estomac le fit s'interrompre. Sitael sentit la rage l'envahir il n'était pas dit qu'il se laisserait humilier ! Il bondit à nouveau, ses crocs se plantant dans la chair sur sa droite, ses griffes acérées labourant la chair à sa gauche. Pile à l'endroit de la Marque pensa-t-il distraitement en reculant, alors que la cape déchirée au niveau de l'avant-bras droit laissait entrapercevoir une tête de serpent. Avec sa taille actuelle, ses épaules se trouvaient exactement à la même hauteur et l'envie de la lacérer n'en était que plus puissante. Les mains ensanglantées de son père cherchait à atteindre son cou, sans doute pour l'étrangler ou lui briser la nuque. Vu sa poigne, il était certain qu'il y arriverait s'il l'attrapait. Mais les doigts proches de sa gueule constituaient également une tentation des plus alléchante. Lorsque ses crocs se refermèrent dans un claquement sec autour de la main gauche de Fenrir, la seule pensée qui traversa son esprit fut : « Mais quel idiot ! ». Un grognement rageur répondit à son attaque, et il ne put éviter l' Endoloris qui suivit.

Heureusement, le mouvement des Aurors pressentant leur avancée contre les Mangemorts vint perturber la concentration du vieux lycan. Sitael put alors reprendre sa respiration tandis que l'impression de torsion de sa colonne vertébrale s'estompait. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir que les enfants étaient évacués grâce à des Portauloins distribués par les quelques professeurs de Poudlard présents. En scrutant les masques des Mangemorts, il se demanda lequel dissimulait le visage du professeur Rogue.

Son propre moment de distraction faillit lui coûter cher : un sort de Découpe le frôla de très près, ne lui faisant sentir qu'une brève mais intense brûlure le long de sa joue droite. En quelques secondes il reprit sa forme humaine et jeta un puissant Experlliamus à son père, le faisant aller s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin contre un groupe de Mangemorts. « Comme une partie de bowling » pensa-t-il.

Un autre sort de Découpe -venant de derrière lui cette fois-ci-, vint déchirer sa robe noire. Il n'y prêta pas attention, préférant se concentrer sur son père qui se relevait en le fixant haineusement. Il n'hésita pas à reprendre sa forme animale et à bondir sur lui : il ne restait la place plus que pour la force pure. Mains, corps, griffes et crocs s'entremêlèrent dans un combat furieux, et bientôt sanglant. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Enfin ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'un cri angoissé ne traverse les barrières de la conscience du loup.

-Attention Sitael !

Du coin de l'oeil, il ne put que voir le sort vert se diriger droit sur lui, sans que rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter sa course.

Mais c'était sans compter sur une surprise de taille. Sitael ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'une silhouette sombre bondit vers lui, interceptant le rayon mortel. Puis il entendit son père laisser échapper un ricanement moqueur et sa vision sembla s'éclaircir.

Il ne put entendre sa respiration devenir haletante, mais il sentit clairement la sensation d'oppression lui étreindre la cage thoracique. Ce n'était pas possible, rien n'aurait du se passer ainsi... Mais alors, pourquoi le corps de Lobo gisait-il maintenant au sol, inerte et sans vie ? Lui qui avait été habitué à le voir rechercher la protection des plus forts et à craindre toutes sortes d'affrontements, il ne comprenait pas l'un de ses rares -et son ultime- acte de bravoure. Ou ne le comprenait que trop bien. Et cet étrange sacrifice lui laissait un goût des plus amers dans la gorge.

Il reprit forme humaine, tenant toujours son père d'une poigne ferme malgré le choc. Il pouvait dire, sans voir son reflet, que le blanc de ses yeux avait disparu. La force du poing qu'il lui envoya ensuite dans la figure n'était pas contrôlée, et un bruit de craquement le fit sourire. Il gloussa même lorsque son père se baissa pour cracher l'une de ses dents.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'attendrai une nuit de pleine lune pour te rejoindre et je t'arracherai ta fourrure vivant après t'avoir jeté un Stupéfix. Et peut-être même que je laisserai les autres loups-garous te dévorer cru. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Les Mangemorts transplanent !

L'exclamation fit regarder Sitael autour de lui. Effectivement, les masques argentés disparaissaient les uns après les autres dans une volute de fumée noirâtre. Puis il revint à Greyback, et le mordit cruellement à la gorge.

-Un petit souvenir de moi avant que tu partes, pour montrer à tes petits toutous combien tu es soumis. Et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis, cher père, rendez-vous à la pleine lune...

Il le lâcha et, dégoulinant de sang, Fenrir Greyback en profita aussitôt pour transplaner. Ce n'est qu'alors que le jeune homme reprit pied avec la réalité. Lobo était mort. Lobo, qui avait toujours tenu le rôle le plus proche de celui d'un père. Lobo qui, malgré sa lâcheté coutumière avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui. Lobo, qu'il traitait parfois avec condescendance quand ils débattaient sur un sujet sérieux. Lobo mort, il n'avait plus rien. Plus de passé, plus d'attache.

Les perles salées qui lui piquaient les yeux et rendaient sa vision trouble, ne semblaient pas pouvoir couler alors qu'il marchait vers la dépouille de son ami. Les grands yeux sombres étaient vitreux et figés, et son visage exprimait encore sa panique. Tendrement, il lui ferma les paupières, ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards qui se posaient sur lui. La voix de Dumbledore retentit.

-Ceux qui le peuvent vont accompagner les habitants et les Aurors blessés à Sainte-Mangouste. Les professeurs de Poudlard vont venir avec moi pour aller retrouver Madame Pompfresh et Severus à l'infirmerie. Sitael mon garçon venez, il faut vous soigner.

Comme s'il ne pesait rien, Sitael souleva Lobo dans ses bras et rejoignit Dumbledore, Lupin, MacGonagall et l'étrange Marius. Son visage était impassible et, si ses iris n'avaient pas repris leur taille normale, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas entendu un seul mot du Directeur. Son attitude retint Remus de poser une main sur son épaule il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre quelques uns de ses doigts !

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant les grilles de l'école, l'infirmière se précipita vers eux, affolée.

-Severus est venu me rejoindre, venez vite prendre vos potions. Oh Monsieur Greyback, je crois qu'il va falloir que vous restiez plusieurs jours dans mon infirmerie !

Il hocha simplement la tête, et lui emboîta le pas. Maintenant que toute la violence de l'action avait pris fin, il se sentait amorphe et comme déconnecté. Elle lui désigna un lit, un peu à l'écart des autres.

-Déposez votre ami là-bas, nous allons nous en occuper et prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il reposa doucement le corps déjà froid, un peu comme s'il avait peur de le briser ou de le voir tomber en poussière. Il resta planté là quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une main rude se pose sur son épaule.

-Venez vous soigner, vous mettez du sang partout.

Maintenant que le professeur de potions lui disait, il sentait toutes les douleurs de ses nombreuses plaies se réveiller. La grimace qu'il fit due être perceptible pour l'homme car celui-ci n'hésita pas à le pousser en avant vers un lit.

-Est-ce que vous guérissez plus vite de par votre nature ? Parce qu'à ce moment-là, nous n'aurons pas besoin de gaspiller plusieurs potions.

-Severus !

Le professeur MacGonagall arborait une expression outrée, et Lupin fusillait l'espion du regard. Au contraire, une étincelle amusée traversa le regard clair de Sitael le franc-parler de cet homme lui plaisait.

-Vous avez raison. Effectivement, je guéris plus vite. J'aurais juste besoin d'une potion désinfectante et de quelques pansements.

Minerva renifla.

-Quelques ? Si vous mettez des pansements sur chacune de vos blessures, vous allez ressembler à une momie.

-Certaines ont déjà arrêté de saigner. Les morsures mettront plus de temps.

Tous grimacèrent à ce détail. Enfin, le regard de Sitael se posa sur l'étranger.

-Peut-être serait-il temps de vous présenter ?

Son ton brusque n'eut pas l'air de plaire à l'autre homme et ils se fixèrent quelques instants. S'il voulait imposer sa dominance en lui faisant baisser les yeux, il pouvait aller se sécher. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, ils n'étaient pas -lui et son loup- en état de laisser quiconque leur marcher sur les pieds. Son interlocuteur le comprit, fit un signe conciliant de la tête et céda.

-Je suis Marius Morsio, un ami de Remus Lupin. Je suis également un enfant de lycans né une nuit sans étoiles. J'ai rencontré Remus lors d'une mission qu'il effectuait pour convaincre une meute de rejoindre les rangs de Dumbledore. Nous sommes restés en contact, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'envoie une lettre pour me prévenir de votre arrivée. Vu le nom que vous portez, je n'ai pas hésité à venir à Poudlard pour vérifier que vous n'étiez pas un danger.

-Et j'imagine que les chaleureuses retrouvailles entre moi et mon père, dont vous avez été témoin, ont fini de vous convaincre ?

Son ton était ironique, et son rictus déplaisant. Marius et Remus eurent la politesse de paraître honteux. L'ambiance se détendit quelque peu quand Rogue demanda au jeune homme de retirer sa robe et sa chemise, pour qu'il puisse lui appliquer la crème antiseptique.

-J'aimerai pouvoir me laver les dents aussi.

Étrangement, personne ne posa la question de savoir pourquoi sans doute n'étaient-ils pas prêts à mettre en jeu la santé de leurs estomacs.

Dumbledore reparut à cet instant, s'étant éclipsé pour rejoindre son bureau et suivre les nouvelles.

-Nous n'avons eu que deux pertes chez les Aurors : Mictivius Polémêlé et Laliana Sarvana. Il y a près d'une vingtaine de victimes parmi les habitants de Préaulard, et quelques blessés graves. Les Mangemorts Crabbe, Goyle et Nott ont pu être arrêtés. Rufus fait tout pour réunir le Magenmagot le plus vite possible pour pouvoir les juger. Certains Aurors vont encore passer quelques jours à Sainte-Mangouste mais tous sont sortis d'affaire.

Son adjointe poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

-Tant mieux.

-Oui. Severus, vous n'avez eu aucun mal pour revenir ?

-Au contraire, le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres m'a laissé repartir le premier, afin que vous ne me suspectiez pas en constatant mon absence prolongée.

-Bien. Pour plus de sécurité, nous ferons partir les enfants devant rentrer chez eux, cette nuit. Alastor sera présent avec quelques uns de ses hommes.

-Le Lord n'a pas évoqué de seconde attaque, et je pense que l'échec d'aujourd'hui va le faire réfléchir à une autre stratégie. Cependant, bien que ma participation à l'attaque d'aujourd'hui semble l'avoir rassuré sur ma loyauté, je ne peux assurer qu'il ne me dissimule pas d'informations.

-Je le pense également. Monsieur Greyback, je vous informe que j'ai prévenu les Funéralmages pour votre ami. Ils seront là dans peu de temps. Bien sûr, je prends à ma charge les frais pour la cérémonie et l'enterrement.

Sitael se racla la gorge.

-Pas de... pas besoin de cérémonie. Un enterrement simple. Je veux juste... qu'il ait un bel endroit.

-Ce sera fait.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour répondre quelque chose de plus. Heureusement, une diversion impromptue vint détourner l'attention qui pesait sur lui. Hagrid, les yeux affolés, venait d'entrer son immense carrure dans l'infirmerie.

-Monsieur le Directeur, il y a des loups-garous qui viennent d'arriver dans la forêt interdite. Il y en a un, leur chef apparemment, qui dit qu'il veut vous parler. Je serai vous Monsieur le Directeur, je n'irai pas.

Rogue eut un reniflement sarcastique alors que Sitael et Marius se tendaient comme des arcs.

-Heureusement pour nous qu'il n'est pas vous.

-Severus, mon garçon, j'ai cru entendre que les Médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste avaient besoin de quelques potions de Régénération Sanguine de plus. Peut-être pourriez-vous...

L'homme sombre poussa un grognement, faisant entendre qu'il avait parfaitement compris la manœuvre du Directeur. Il parut encore de plus mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il s'aperçut que, depuis qu'il avait étalé la crème dans le dos du fils Greyback, il avait laissé ses mains posées sur les épaules nues du jeune homme. Il envoya un regard meurtrier à Lupin qui esquissait un sourire narquois, et quitta la pièce dans son envolée de cape coutumière.

-Bien, maintenant allons voir ce qu'il en ait de ces invités improvisés...


End file.
